1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear actuator of the type defined in the introductory portion of claim 1.
2. The Prior Art
EP 0 586 326 B1 and EP 1 134 454 B1 disclose linear actuators which are provided with a safety nut which is connected with the main nut and follows it as a slave as long as the main nut is intact. In the event that the main nut fails, the connection is interrupted, whereby the safety nut takes over the load. Both structures are configured such that the safety nut can only move the load in the direction of loading. In case of, e.g., a pressure load, the actuator is not capable of lifting the load, but exclusively to lower it.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved effect of the safety nut.